A New Age of Terror
by F.C. Jesa
Summary: A new evil is on the rise in the Wizarding world, but who can stop it? Will Harry Potter step aside and let four new comers to Hogwarts take on this evil? And who exactly are these four new comers? Find out in the chapters to come.


In a castle guarded by magic, an elderly witch looked out of a large gothic window gave her a spectacular view of a large inland lake and the grounds that surrounded it;. She had come into possession of this room, which appeared to be an office, upon the death of her predecessor over six years ago; in fact this would be the seventh anniversary of his death. The woman wore an elegant emerald robe; her slightly graying black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She looked out across the castle grounds and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Albus my old friend, a new year is about to begin and I need to fill four teaching positions and fact still remains that Gryffindor still needs a Head and I would love a person I could count on to be Deputy Head of this school. The contracts I drew up a few years ago have come to an end and the teachers don't want to come back. Flitwick is retiring, Horace has done enough for us and he should have returned to his happy retirement years ago, then there is the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and the Transfigurations teacher whom are finished. What should I do?" She spoke aloud.

"Minerva do not worry the, positions will be filled today I have a good feeling," said a very old man in a painting behind the lonely witch.

Minerva turned around to face the painting and nodded to Albus Dumbledore the previous headmaster of this great school. Minerva strolled behind her desk and sat down; with a wave of her wand she conjured a warm cup of tea. She slowly drank from her cup and pondered the words of the wise man. _Yes I am sure they will be filled by the time of the feast tonight_, Minerva thought to herself.

Suddenly a knock came from the oak door leading into the office.

"Enter!" She called sternly.

A disgruntled Argus Filch opened the door and groaned, "You have visitors Headmistress."

"Please, send them in Argus if they are with you," Minerva politely commanded Filch.

Filch turned and walked down the staircase and a few minutes later Minerva heard faint footsteps coming up and two couples walked through the door. Minerva's eyes began to tear up at once. Her eyes came to rest on the first couple. The man was tall with untidy black hair, he wore glasses that covered his brilliant green eye and slowly Minerva's eyes came to the scar on his head in the shape of a lightning bolt. She quickly looked over at the woman holding his hand. She was slightly smaller than her husband and she had bright red hair and her light skin was spotted with freckles.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Minerva acknowledged them before looking at the second couple. The man was the tallest of the four and he also had flaming red hair, just like his entire family. He had light skin with many freckles as well. The woman that held his hand was one McGonagall could never forget. The woman had bushy brown hair and now she wore horn-rimmed glasses but there was no mistake these were her favorite students.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, to what do I own this great honor?" Minerva asked

"Professor…" Harry began, but McGonagall held up her hand to stop him.

"Please call me Minerva. I am no longer your teacher." She explained.

"Yes well err… I... We, that is, came in search of jobs.'' Harry finished with a motion to his companions.

"Oh, well then you are in luck but you must have the best credentials or I cannot hire you." Minerva said with a slight smile show them that she was only kidding.

"We do M...M... Minerva." Hermione said and quickly pulled out her wand and gave it a flick. On the desk in front of them four applications appeared. Minerva quietly pulled the forms towards her and examined them.

"Well, well I must say these are outstanding. Hermione you wish to have my old post as Transfigurations teacher, and Harry I don't have to look at the title. You wish to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Ron well, to be completely honest you weren't the best student but I could use you in the 

Charms department. Ginny my dear, you can certainly handle the Potions Masters.. Excuse me Potions Mistress position.

The four friends nodded in unison and they each held out their hands in order and Minerva shook each and looked them over before finally speaking, "I have missed you all and with you four here I think this school can safely be called the Safest place in the world again. The feast is going to begin, you all should go and unpack in your new office's and please meet me in the Great Hall. Oh, and Harry I need to speak to you alone if you will."

Harry gave his wife reassuring glance and she left with her brother and his wife. McGonagall sat for a minute just looking Harry over before she turned and examined Albus's painting.

"Harry I haven't really trusted the other teachers enough to fill the only two spots left and I think you would be the obvious choice so I will just be straight with you. Would you mind taking over the duties of Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House?" Minerva's question took time to sink in but when it did Harry looked at her and said with pleasure, "I will Headmistress, after all you have done so much for me I feel obligated to fulfill the duties."

"Thank you now please go and unpack, then come back here and get the sorting hat because your new duty as Deputy Headmaster is to keep the sorting under control and read off the names and such." Minerva explained.

"Yes Headmistress!" Harry said and took his leave. When Minerva was alone she walked back over to the window and said, more to herself than anyone, "Yes this year is going to be a good one." Tears of joy began to roll down her cheeks and she looked over to the lake to see an extremely large man feeding the giant squid. _Hagrid will be so happy to see Harry_, she thought.


End file.
